rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Trailer: Battle of Blood Gulch
Just felt like this amazing story needed an amazing "trailer". Starts with Jenkins aiming down the sights of his grenade launcher. Then changes to Iron Fist and Swanson charging into a room, guns blazing. Flashes to Swanson, alongside Martinez and Harrison, shooting toward the camera. Fades to Krayson aiming down a sniper rifle sight, and firing two consecutive shots. Changes to Martinez leaning against the side of a Warthog, revving up his minigun. Border line, Dead inside. I don't mind, Falling to pieces. Count me in, violent Let's begin, feeding the sickness. How do I simplify, Dislocate - the enemy's on the way. Cue Alexa glancing off to the side before turning and staring at someone off screen. Shows Maddox stepping slowly out of the passenger side of a Warthog. Flashes to Rocket Shoes charging his Spartan Laser. The laser shoots, which changes to the next scene. Killgrave pulls out two magnums, spinning them on his fingers before setting them straight. Song puts his wrists in an "X", summoning his plasma blades, then he spins and slashes the camera. Show me what it's like To dream in black and white, So I can leave this world tonight. '' Cue split screen of Krayson and ???? staring up at the starry sky. Show Alexa smiling down at Maddox, who's beside the Revenant. Change to Martinez patting Samuel on the back. ''Full of fear, Ever clear. I'll be here, Fighting forever. Curious, Venomous, You'll find me Climbing to heaven. Never mind, Turn back time. You'll be fine - I will get left behind. Scene has Krayson fighting an Elite one-on-one before jamming a knife into it's neck. Changes to Maddox patching up a wounded Krayson. Scene is now of Rockets Shoes testing his rocket shoes, getting blown up in the process. Cue Iron Fist brandishing his Gravity Hammer, using it to deflect a rocket back at the attacker. Holding on too tight. Breathe the breath of life, So I can leave this world behind. '' Scene is Swanson watching as Faith Leap performs a Leap of Faith onto Narrows as he falls. Jenkins is seen gunning down a pair of insurrectionists alongside Louis and the other trooper. Changes to Song fighting another Spartan on the Cocoon. ''It only hurts just once. They're only broken bones. Hide the hate inside. Killgrave watches the massacre of his teammates before escaping via secret passage. Samuel grits his teeth from the pain his right arm while dragging his wounded teammate onto the pelican. Maddox being shoved away roughly as an explosion occurs. So I can leave this world behind '' Krayson is seen looking at a terminal, and the pictures on the monitor. Jenkins walking into his new base in Blood Gulch. Alexa salutes Killgrave. ''Holding on too tight. Breathe the breath of life, So I can leave this world behind. Changes to the Blues climbing aboard a pelican. Flashes to the Reds doing the same thing. Ends with a frozen stance, similar to one picture of the original BG Cast, with Krayson in the front and the others going back in a V: Swanson, Killgrave, Jenkins, Alexa, Martinez, Rocket Shoes, Iron Fist, Maddox, Harrison and Song. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch